dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Humble Abode - Transcript
(The episode begins in Hazel house, taking Noah to her room.) * Hazel: Wait just a second, don't walk in yet. * Noah: Okay...? * (Hazel walks into the room by herself.) * Hazel: Okay, you can come in now. * (Noah walks into the room by himself.) * Noah: So why did you want me to wait for you to go into the room before I got in? * Hazel: Look up. * (Noah looks above himself to find a mistletoe hung up in the doorway.) * Noah: ...Why is there a mistletoe hung up in the middle of September? * Hazel: It's for me and Anthony. * Noah: ...Oh. * (Meanwhile…) * Troy: Come 'ere, Joseph! * Joseph: W-What? * Troy: I'm gonna throw you at that window. * Joseph: What?! * Troy: You heard me. * (Troy throws Joseph at the window, and because of cartoon physics, the window breaks, and Joseph knocks down the mistletoe.) * Hazel: Joseph what the hell?! * Joseph: I-It wasn't me! Troy threw me! * (Hazel throws a glance at Troy, who is now in the house as well.) * Troy: Yup, I did, and I take full credit for it. * (Hazel pouts.) * Noah: So wait, you threw Joseph so hard at the window it broke, and he just so happened to knock down Hazel's mistletoe? * Troy: Yup. * Noah: Hmm... * Hazel: Hopefully I can hang it back up. * Joseph: Why was there even a mistletoe in the first place? * Noah: She said it's for her and Anthony. * Troy (sing-songy): Oooooo, someone's gonna kiss tonight! * Hazel: Shut up. * (After several moments of silence, the phone rings.) * Noah: I’ll answer it. * (Noah picks up the phone. What the person on the other end is saying cannot be heard.) * Troy (in the background): Wonder who that ''is. * Noah: Hello? * (Person on the other end talking.) * Noah: Yeah? * (Person on the other end talking.) * Noah: Alright. * (Noah passes the phone to Hazel.) * Noah: It’s for you. * Hazel: Alright. * Hazel: Hello? * Anthony (off-screen, on the phone): Hey, I’m not gonna be able to make it tonight. * Hazel: What? * Anthony: Yeah, I’m just really busy tonight and it’s not a great night to come over. * Hazel: What about tomorrow? * Anthony: I’ll try… * Anthony: Look, I gotta go now, I’ll talk to ‘ya later. * Hazel: Okay, see ya. * Anthony: See ya. * ''(Anthony hangs up the phone a second or two later.) * Joseph: Who was that? * Hazel: It was Anthony. He’s not gonna be able to come over tonight. * Troy: Damn. * Noah: So what now? * Hazel: I have no idea. * Troy: Well the mistletoe is useless for now. * Hazel: Yeah. * Joseph: And there's not much of a reason for us to be here anymore. * Hazel: Yeah. * Noah: I guess we’ll just call it a night then. * Hazel: Yeah. * Noah, Troy, and Joseph (one-by-one): See ‘ya. * Hazel: See ‘ya. * (Everyone walks off-screen as the episode ends. The camera zooms out to see Noah and Troy playing Football at the park and Noah walking on the sidewalk.)Category:Uncategorized